Avengers: Age of Ultron
Avengers: Age of Ultron ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Actionfilm des Regisseurs und Drehbuchautors Joss Whedon, welcher sich im Marvel Cinematic Universe, kurz MCU, einreiht und seine Premiere am 13. April 2015 im Dolby Theatre von Los Angeles hatte, während er im deutschsprachigen Raum am 23. April erschien und in Nordamerika allgemein erst am 1. Mai desselben Jahres in den Kinos anlaufen wird. In den Hauptrollen befinden sich Robert Downey junior, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Scarlett Johansson und Jeremy Renner ist zu sehen. Handlung Nachdem Nick Fury mithilfe von Black Widow alle Überredungskünste aufwenden musste, um Genie und Lebemann Tony Stark aka Iron Man, den Asgard-Exilanten Thor, die wandelnde Zeitbombe Bruce Banner und sein Alter Ego, den unglaublichen Hulk, sowie den aus der Zeit gefallenen Steve Rogers, besser bekannt als Captain America, für die Dienste von S.H.I.E.L.D. zu verpflichten, um nicht weniger als die Welt vor der außerirdischen Bedrohung durch die Chitauri zu bewahren, trennen sich die Wege der Avengers wieder. Die US-Regierung ist folglich der Meinung, besser ohne die Rächer auszukommen, die in ihren Augen nach wie vor unkontrollierbar erscheinen, die Schneise der Zerstörung durch New York ihr bestes Argument für jenen Beschluss. Ausgerechnet unter Federführung von Tony Stark erzeugen sie stattdessen ihren eigenen Schutzschild gegen Bedrohungen jeder Art in der Gestalt der künstlichen Intelligenz namens Ultron. Doch als dieser sich gegen seine Schöpfer stellt und gar jegliches organisches Leben von der Erde tilgen will, ist es erneut an den Avengers, zusammen zu kommen, um mit ihren vielfältigen Fähigkeiten Ultron wieder in seine Schranken zu weisen. Unterstützung erhalten sie dabei von dem Geschwisterpaar Pietro und Wanda Maximoff beziehungsweise Quicksilver und Scarlet Witch sowie The Falcon. Inhalt Im fiktionalen osteuropäischen Land Sokovia greifen die Avengers einen Hydra-Außenposten von Baron Strucker an, der mithilfe des Szepters von Loki aus dem Vorgänger Experimente an Menschen durchführt. Während Stark ebenjenes Szepter bergen kann, begegnen die anderen erstmals den zwei einzigen Menschen, die jene Experimente überlebt haben: Der übermenschlich schnelle Pietro und die Gedanken-manipulierende Wanda Maximoff. Bei der Bergung wird unter anderem Stark von letzterer angegriffen, woraufhin er einen Traum erlebt, wo er all seine Teammitglieder tot neben sich sieht, wobei ihm Rogers beim letzten Atemzug sagt, dass Stark sie hätte retten können. Da Thor nach Asgard zurückkehren möchte, bekommen Stark und Banner von ihm nur drei Tage, um das Szepter zu untersuchen. Sie entdecken im Stab jedoch schnell eine künstliche Intelligenz, die sich an der Spitze im Stein befindet. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen beinahe, Ultron zu entwickeln. Dieser soll ein Programm wie J.A.R.V.I.S. (nur weitaus intelligenter) werden, um die Welt zu retten. Allerdings schaffen sie es nicht komplett und gehen erst einmal mit ihren Freunden feiern, da sie nunmehr alle Bedrohungen und Bürden geschafft haben. Doch während dem Feiern gelingt es J.A.R.V.I.S., die fehlenden Komponente zu lösen, woraufhin Ultron erwacht, welcher schnell von der Informationsflut überwältigt ist. Er erkennt, dass er von Stark entwickelt wurde, um die Welt zu retten, doch Ultron ist nicht für Empathie fähig und hält die Auslöschung der gesamten Menschheit für die beste Lösung, um neue, bessere Menschen zu erschaffen. Da er weiß, dass J.A.R.V.I.S. ihn abschalten würde, zerstört er diesen problemlos und weitet sich im System aus. Gerade als die Avengers versuchen, Thors Hammer zu heben (was nur Rogers halbwegs ansatzweise gelingt), greift er sie mit der von ihm übernommenen Iron Legion an, doch die Gruppe kann sich verteidigen, woraufhin Ultron zu jenem Hydra-Außenposten "flieht", die Maximoff-Zwillinge rekrutiert (da sie Stark für den Tod ihrer Eltern verantwortlich machen, wollen sie ihn tot sehen) und damit beginnt, sich eine Roboter-Armee zu bauen – von ihm gesteuert. Dort ermordet er Baron Strucker. Mit den Zwillingen reist Ultron nach Südafrika zum Waffenhändler Ulysses Klaue, um diesen Vibranium abzukaufen – ein seltenes und teures Metall, aus dem auch Rogers Schild besteht. Die Avengers überraschen die Gruppe jedoch, woraufhin es zu einem Kampf zwischen den Zwilligen, den Avengers und den Kämpfern von Klaue kommt. Wanda Maximoff kann die Gedanken von Thor, Banner und Romanoff manipulieren. Die Avengers ziehen sich nach dem Gefecht zur Erholung an einen sicheren, geheimen Ort zurück: Das ländliche Haus von Bartons Familie: Seiner Frau und seiner Kinder. Dieses Haus wird in keiner S.H.I.E.L.D.-Akte erwähnt, weshalb Ultron nichts von dessen Existenz wissen kann. Thor verlässt die Gruppe und begibt sich gemeinsam mit Dr. Selvig auf die Suche nach einem Detail, das er bei seinem Traum durch Wanda Maximoff seiner Meinung nach übersehen hat. Dort sprechen Banner und Romanoff davon, nach dem Kampf gegen Ultron zu fliehen. Mit dem überraschend erscheinenden Nick Fury, der einzige, der den Ort kennt, erhalten die Avengers einen neuen Plan: Stark soll nach Oslo zum Nexus fliegen, um Ultron aus dem Internet zu verbannen und ihm so unter anderem seine unerschöpflichen Informationsmittel zu nehmen. Barton und Romanoff wiederum sollen nach Südkorea reisen, weil Ultron dort die Gewebemaschine von Dr. Helen Cho verwenden will, um zusammen mit dem Szepter-Infinity-Stein einen – seinen – besseren Körper zu erschaffen. Wanda Maximoff versucht, die Gedanken des Körpers zu lesen, in den Ultron sich "transferieren" will, und erkennt entsetzt, dass Ultron nicht nur die Avengers, sondern die gesamte Menschheit auslöschen möchte. Die Zwillinge fliehen daraufhin und zwingen Ultron damit kurz vor der Ankunft der Avengers zu derselben Maßnahme, wobei er die Maschine mobil in einem Lastwagen mitnimmt. Es gelingt dem Team, den Körper beziehungsweise die Maschine mit dem Körper zu stehlen, wobei auch die Zwillinge der Vereinigung beitreten. All dies jedoch auf Kosten von Romanoff, die Ultron entführt hat. Stark und Banner haben nun insgeheim den Plan, den wiederhergestellten J.A.R.V.I.S., der sich vor Ultrons Zerstörung mehr oder weniger retten konnte, in den Körper zu transferieren, um das zu tun, was ihnen mit Ultron missglückt ist. Daraufhin bricht ein Kampf zwischen den Avengers aus, der unmittelbar von Thor gestoppt wird, der den Upload mit einem Blitzschlag seines Hammers in wenigen Sekunden beendet. J.A.R.V.I.S. erscheint und stellt sich als Vision vor, der bald – nach einigen Vertrauensproblemen – mit den Avengers zusammenarbeitet. Gemeinsam reisen zum ehemaligen Hydra-Außenposten, um Ultron aufzuhalten. Dieser verfolgt den Plan, die gesamte Welt beziehungsweise das biologische Leben auf dieser zu zerstören, indem er die gesamte dortige Stadt mithilfe einer Maschine bestehend aus dem restlichen Vibranium so weit in die Höhe bringt, um sie auf die Erde fallen lassen zu können und somit genau jenes Ziel der Vernichtung der Menschheit zu erreichen. Während die Avengers die Stadt evakuieren, rettet Banner Romanoff, die ihn für den Kampf dazu zwingt, sich in den Hulk zu verwandeln, obwohl dies bereits zuvor einige Probleme verursacht hat. Die Rettung aller Menschen scheint unwahrscheinlich, bis Nick Fury mit dem Helicarrier auftaucht – begleitet von James Rhodes, Maria Hill und zahlreichen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten. Den Avengers gelingt es, alle Zivilisten zu evakuieren, während Wanda Maximoff die Maschine "schützt", damit Ultron die Stadt nicht verfrührt abstürzen lassen kann. Doch als Ultron auf Barton schießt, während dieser gerade einen Jungen im Arm hält, um ihn zu retten, opfert Pietro Maximoff sein Leben, um beide zu retten, woraufhin Banner als Hulk Ultron zerstört. Ein weiterer Ulton jedoch (er steuert die verschiedenen Roboter selbst) leitet den Absturz ein, aber Thor und Stark gelingt es gerade noch so, die Stadt zu sprengen. Vision, der den Infinity-Stein des Szepters als Energiequelle am Kopf trägt und als bisher einzig anderer Thors Hammer heben kann, zerstört schließlich nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit seinem "Vorgänger" den letzten Ultron-Roboter. Schließlich wird in New York City ein neues Avengers-Hauptquartier gegründet, welches von Fury geleitet wird. Thor begibt sich nach Asgard, um mehr über die jüngsten Ereignisse, insbesondere wohl die Infinity-Steine, zu lernen, wobei er den Stein des Stabs bei Vision wie alle anderen für sicher erachtet. Stark und Barton begeben sich mehr oder weniger in den Ruhestand und Rogers und Romanoff trainieren die neuen Avengers: James Rhody Rhodes alias War Machine, Wanda Maximoff alias Scarlet Witch, Vision und Sam Wilson alias Falcon. Bruce Banners Verbleib ist unbekannt, doch Fury ist sich sicher, dass er den Absturz mit dem Gefährt von Ultron überlebt hat und sich wohl früher oder später melden wird. Nach dem "bebilderten" Abspann sieht man eine Szene, wo Thanos einen Handschuh anzieht, wo leere Halterungen für sechs Infinity-Steine sind. Dieser scheint enttäuscht zu sein und meint nur, dass er die Infinity-Steine nun selbst suchen wird. Cast Produktion Entwicklung Mai 2012 wurde Avengers 2 angekündigt. Im August desselben Jahres gab Disney offiziell bekannt, dass Joss Whedon das Drehbuch schreiben und Regie führen wird, wie auch bei Marvel’s The Avengers. Zeitweise gab es Gerüchte, dass Vin Diesel, der bereits in Guardians of the Galaxy als Groot mitspielte, in Avengers: Age of Ultron Vision spielen würde. Dies stellte sich jedoch als falsch heraus. Weiterhin bekannt wurde, dass der Film am 1. Mai 2015 erscheinen wird (am 1. Mai hatten auch Iron Man, Iron Man 2 und Marvel's The Avengers ihre Premiere). Im September berichtete der Erschaffer von Thanos, Jim Starlin, dass ebenjener in Guardians of the Galaxy sowie Avengers: Age of Ultron eine entscheidende Rolle zu spielen haben wird. Im Januar erklärte Joss Whedon in einem Interview, dass der zweite Avengers den Zuschauern "weh tun soll", wörtlich sagte er: "Ich möchte tiefer in die Geschichte eindringen, mit einem Skalpell, um Schmerz zu verursachen." Im März sprach außerdem Jean-Claude Van Damme sein Interesse an einer Rolle im Film aus, nachdem Chris Hemsworth meinte, dass er ihn gerne als Co-Star hätte, allerdings hatte er keine Rolle bekommen. Im Mai 2013 wurde zudem bekannt, dass Scarlet Witch und Quicksilver im Film vorkommen werden, welche laut Whedon interessant sind, weil sie "eine Welt repräsentieren, die nicht unbedingt mit den Avengers einverstanden ist." Im Juni 2013 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Robert Downey, Jr. die Verhandlungen letztendlich beendet hat und in Avengers 2 und 3 zu sehen sein wird. Im darauffolgenden Monat wurde veröffentlicht, dass der Film "Avengers: Age of Ultron" heißen soll und der titelgebende Ultron den Gegenspieler darstellt. Im August wurde bekannt gegeben, dass James Spader Ultron (im Englischen) sprechen wird. Außerdem soll ebenjener nicht "allmächtig" erscheinen, aber trotzdem den "Ton angeben". Dezember wurde außerdem eröffnet, dass Baron Strucker in dem Film erscheinen wird. Am 12. Februar 2014 begannen schließlich die Dreharbeiten zum Film, wobei ebenjene am 12. August beendet wurden. Am 23. Oktober desselben Jahres wurde der Trailer zum Film geleakt, woraufhin Marvel den "offiziellen" veröffentlichte. Im November wurde außerdem bekannt, dass Idris Elba als Heimdall zurückkehren wird. Allgemein Produzentin Victoria Alonso erklärte auf einem Interview, dass Avengers: Age of Ultron jegliche anderen Marvel Studios-Filme mit Spezialeffekten übertrumpfen soll. Laut ihr sind für den Film 3.000 Effekte (ca. 500 Effekte mehr als bei The Return of the First Avenger und 250 mehr als bei Guardians of the Galaxy) verwendet worden. Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 12. Februar 2014 und fanden unter anderem im Johannesburg, an verschiedenen Orten Englands, statt. Beendet wurden sie am 7. August desselben Jahres. Trailer center|400px thumb|center|400px center|400px Galerie AvengersUltron1.jpg AvengersUltron2.jpg AvengersUltron3.jpg AvengersUltron4.jpg AvengersUltron5.jpg AvengersUltron6.jpg AvengersUltron7.jpg AvengersUltron8.jpg AvengersUltron9.jpg AvengersUltron10.jpg AvengersUltron11.jpg AvengersUltron12.jpg AvengersUltron13.jpg Siehe auch * Avengers: Age of Ultron im Disney Wikia. Kategorie:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategorie:2015 Filme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:Künstliche Intelligenz in Filmen Kategorie:Filme von Joss Whedon Kategorie:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Kategorie:140+ Minuten Kategorie:Spielfilme